Tu es le soleil de ma vie
by upsidedownrightsideup
Summary: Lily and Snape have always had a rocky relationship. Starting in their final year at Hogwarts, their friendship will be tested like never before.
1. The Best of Friends

***I decided to restart this story. I had written about 30+ chapters but I just didn't enjoy where it was going. Instead, I'm starting the story in their Seventh year at Hogwarts. I know that the whole "Mudblood" scene happened prior to their seventh year, but I'm going to incorporate that a little later. I'm completely redoing the whole story, so this is the new first chapter. I don't own any of these characters, they all belong to JKR. Please let me know what you think, this is my first FF! Thanks so much for reading.***

_**Chapter 1-The Best of**_** Friends**

It was the summer before his seventh and final year back at school and Snape was counting down the days until he returned to his home. Home, to him, meant Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He hated spending the holidays and breaks at his awful Muggle house. He loved his mother, tolerated his father and the only enjoyable part about living in the residence was his beautiful neighbor and best friend, Lily Evans.

He and Lily had been friends for many years, even before entering Hogwarts together. When they were younger they would often spend summer days together dreaming about what Hogwarts was like and what kind of magic they would learn. Despite being a young boy, Severus thought Lily was the most beautiful girl in the world. Her red hair was long, curly and complimented her fair skin perfectly. Her green eyes always danced of happiness and she had the most infectious laugh he had ever heard.

After starting at Hogwarts the two wound up in separate houses. Snape, who was cunning and brilliant, wound up in Slytherin, while Lily, who was always kind and brave, landed in Gryffindor. Despite the "rivalry" between the two houses they remained the best of friends. The pair also had similar strong subjects in school; they were both excellent at Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts.

This particular summer day, a rapidly growing and maturing Snape was waiting patiently for Lily to come by. They were going to head to Diagon Alley and pick up the last of their school supplies that they needed. He was lying on his bed with the window open daydreaming of the adventures they would have this year when he felt something hit his shoulder. He sat up and looked around; the room was still empty. His shoulder got hit again and he jumped out of bed and looked outside the window. There, two stories below stood Lily, grinning up at him.

"C'mon Sev! It's time to go!" She giggled, throwing another acorn at him. He quickly hurried down the stairs, shouting a goodbye to his mother and left the house.

"Lil! You're early. We said 3 and it's only 2:30!" He said, giving her a hug. She shrugged and smiled.

"Forgive me, Sev. C'mon, let's go!" The two walked down the street until they reached the Portkey that would take them to Diagon Alley.

"How was your trip?" He asked as they landed in the alley.

"Not bad! The majority of the trip my mum lectured me about how I need to find a boyfriend and that once I leave Hogwarts it's not going to be suitable to be single for an extended period of time, blah blah blah," she sighed. "She doesn't understand that it's different in our world. Other than that, it was great! How was your summer?" She asked, looking up at him. He shrugged.

"Not too bad. I just worked a little here and there. I'm ready to be back at Hogwarts. Living in a Muggle neighborhood with no friends can be quite boring," he said, smiling down at her. "Besides, I didn't have you around to annoy me!" She stuck her tongue out at him. The two of them often had flirty conversations and interactions but neither one had ever acted on it.

"Very funny, Sev. Let's go to Flourish and Blotts first!" She led the way, practically skipping down the street. He followed behind her, eager to look at the new book on Potions that had been released by Horace Slughorn. He was their Potions teacher at school and a very good one at that. He had just released a book contemplating Potions place in society and how different the world would be if every wizard or witch could produce Liquid Luck. The two of them walked into the crowded store, pushing their way around people to get to the Hogwarts section of the store.

"Well, well, well, look who it is! Snivellus the snake and the beautiful Lily Evans!" A voice sneered Snivellus but became light and sweet when speaking Lily's name. Snape knew who it was without seeing him.

"Bug off, Potter and mind your own business," Snape said, turning around and facing him.

"Careful, Snape. Since I'm Head Boy I can take away points if you're rude to me," he said, elbowing his sidekick, Sirius Black in the side. The two of them laughed.

"I'm Head Girl too, James so don't think you're too high and mighty," Lily said, folding her arms across her chest. James turned and looked at her.

"You're so pretty when you get huffy, Evans. I'm very excited we will be working together. I hear the nightly patrol can get very lonely," James said, winking at her. Lily rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure when you're doing it every night alone it will be!" She exclaimed. "Now, if you'll excuse us, we're trying to find educational materials so we can get somewhere after we graduate. Perhaps you should consider doing the same; your Quidditch skills won't get you everywhere, Potter." She grabbed Snape's arm and pulled them away. "That group is _exhausting_," she sighed. Snape nodded.

"I forgot you're going to be Head Girl. Don't take too many points away from me," he said, smiling down at her.

"Well, if you don't do what I say I may have to," she winked at him. The two of them laughed and headed down the street to the Apothecary to get the potions they would need. Lily didn't know what her final year would have in store for her, but she knew that as long as she had Sev by her side she would have a great time.

***Thanks for reading :) ***


	2. Arrival at Hogwarts

**I still don't own any of these characters, they are all still J.K.R's. I know Molly should be older than Lily/Alice but she's going to be their age in this one. Thanks for reading!**

**Chapter 2- Arrival at Hogwarts**

The rest of the summer flew by and the next thing he knew Snape was getting on the Hogwarts Express to head "home". He found an empty compartment towards the back of the train and was soon joined by Evan Rosier, Wilkes, Avery and Goyle. He wasn't necessarily _friends_ with the guys, but it did give him someone to talk to. Lily passed by wearing her Head Girl badge and gave him a grin and a wave. He returned the wave and smiled to himself.

"Oy, Severus. That Evans girl is hot. I just wish she wasn't in _Gryffindor_," Avery said. "I wouldn't mind taking tutoring lessons from her." Rosier rolled his eyes.

"Avery, please. She's also a Mudblood let's not forget. Besides, she's not nearly as attractive as some girls in our house." Rosier loved chasing after the girls in Slytherin and could get almost any that he wanted.

"Yeah, Severus. Maybe you should think about Bellatrix!" Goyle interjected. He was overweight and rather disgusting. Snape rolled his eyes.

"No, thanks. I don't want to date a girl that someone like _you_ uses as inspiration when you get off at night," Snape said. "Besides, Lily and I are just good friends," he said. The group rolled their eyes.

"Whatever, Severus. Just make sure you have your priorities straight."

"Don't worry, Avery. My goal is to graduate as top student," Snape said.

The rest of the train ride continued with little entertainment. While unloading at the platform Snape found Lily.

"Hey Lil! How was your train ride?" He asked, pulling his robes on. She smiled.

"Not bad! I had no help from Potter, not that I was expecting it!" She said. "Let's take a carriage together!" She jumped into an empty one and he followed behind her. Unfortunately, so did Potter and his gang of musketeers.

"Evans, we have to stop meeting like this," James said, sitting next to her and putting his arm around her. She rolled her eyes and pushed his hand off of her.

"Grow up, Potter."

"Will you go to dinner with me?"

"No."

"What about a Hogsmeade trip together when they open it up?"

"No."

"What about a-.."

"I'm sorry Potter, do you not understand what the world 'no' means? It means never in a million years," Lily said, glad that the carriage had arrived. Snape smiled inwardly at her adamant refusal to oblige to Potter and the shortest of Potter's friends, Pettigrew, snorted. That was one of the many reasons he and Lily were friends. He exited the carriage first and offered a hand to her as she exited. "Thank you, kind sir," she said, smiling at him.

The two of them walked towards the castle together, parting ways at the Great Hall. Lily went and sat with her friends Alice and Molly while Snape joined his group from the train. After the sorting ceremony the two found each other briefly to compare class schedules.

"Oh let's see here...oh Sev good news! We have Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts and Charms together!" Lily said, handing him back his parchment. He smiled in return. He knew how intelligent she was and he was glad to have someone to work with in the classes that required a partner.

"Evans, c'mon! Stop wasting your breath talking to _him_. We have a night of duty together. We don't want any first years losing us points already!" James Potter came up behind the two. Lily rolled her eyes.

"You two have fun. I'll see you tomorrow, Lil," Snape said, giving her a smile. He saw her turn around and look at him again, motioning as if she was strangling herself as she walked down the hall with Potter. Snape chuckled to himself and started off towards the dungeons.

Snape's roommates, the boys from the train, were tolerable to live with. The topic of conversation this evening was if anyone else saw the "rack on the new Hufflepuff first year." Snape decided to not partake in the conversation and instead pulled the covers over his head. He closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep, dreaming of Lily's green eyes.


	3. The Match

**Still don't own any of these characters. Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think! I know this is a bunch of "fluff" so far but in a few chapters things will change..!**

**Chapter 3-The Match**

The first week of class had gone well; the seventh years had already heard lecture after lecture about the importance of their N.E.W.T exams. Snape wasn't worried about the exams; he participated in no extracurricular activities so he had plenty of time to focus on his studying. Lily and Snape had almost no time to see each other in between their busy class schedules and Lily's Head Girl duties. They saw each other in class, but the first week consisted of lectures and note taking from the books and not working with partners brewing potions, much to Snape's dismay.

It was finally Saturday and the first Quidditch match of the year had arrived; it was tradition that the first game of the year was Gryffindor against Slytherin. Lily and Snape had agreed to go together, and he walked to the Great Hall to meet her.

"Sev! How are you? I feel like I haven't seen you in years! I feel like I'm already behind in Charms and we haven't done anything yet," Lily groaned, despite giving him a smile upon his arrival. He grinned at her.

"I'm good Lil. You know how much I loathe Quidditch but I suppose it's too beautiful of a day to be sitting in the library already. I also don't like how much you're supporting your house, either," he said, taking note of her red and gold stripped shirt and jeans. She laughed.

"Better than your green and black!" She exclaimed and grabbed his arm. "C'mon! I told Alice and Molly we would sit with them." Snape groaned jokingly, knowing that meant sitting with the Gryffindors. He really didn't care, he just enjoyed sitting with his best friend. The two walked across the grounds quickly to the Quidditch Pitch.

"Lil! Up here!" Molly yelled, waving to Lily. The pair hurried up the stairs and squeezed into the seats that were saved for them. "Hi Lil! Hello Severus," Molly said, nodding towards him. He gave her a smile back.

"Hello, Molly, Alice. Good to see you two." He saw the two girls exchange a quick glance. "Relax, I'm not going to bite," he said and turned and faced the field.

The match was intense and captivating, with Gryffindor being up 100-90. Snape really did not find much interest in trying to find the Snitch in the sky. He heard a big roar from the other side of the field.

"_And Lucinda Talkalot has caught the Snitch! Slytherin wins!"_ Frank Longbottom was doing the commentary, a fitting job given he was a boisterous fellow. Snape looked around him and saw all the Gryffindors groan and look sullen, beginning to leave the stands, clearly upset that they lost to Slytherin. Some shot him dirty glances as they filed out.

"Sorry, Lil. Sometimes Gryffindors can't win everything," he said, standing up and heading down the stairs as well. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Whatever. I'm not a sore loser!" She said, as the two passed the locker rooms.

"Evans! What did you think of me out there?" She heard James Potter's voice from behind her. She spun around as he walked towards them still holding his broom, covered in sweat and dirt.

"Well, you lost the game for us, so not very highly. I think I'd prefer Rosier over you," she said, walking past him. James blushed and hurried into the locker room without another word. Snape laughed.

"Oh Lily. Will you _ever _give him a break?" He asked, looking down at her. He hated Potter more than anyone in the world, but it was always comical to see someone as sweet and kind as Lily be so mean. She shook her head.

"Maybe when he decides to act like his age and not his IQ level!" She said turning and facing him. "Well, I'll see you Monday, Sev. Have a good weekend!" She gave him a brief hug and skipped off towards the Gryffindor common room. Snape sighed. He enjoyed her company so much. Unfortunately, he was not sure if she felt the same.


	4. Successful Potions

**Still don't own anything. Thank you again for reading!**

**Chapter 4-Successful Potions**

The only reason Snape enjoyed Monday was his Potions class with Lily. Well, that's not true. He enjoyed the Potions class and also enjoyed Lily. Their professor, Professor Slughorn, was also very passionate about his subject and even had a 'Slug Club' of students. Lily was a part of it, obviously. Snape declined to participate, despite Slughorn's many feeble attempts. That Monday in class, Slughorn had asked them to brew up something unconventional; a Love Potion.

Lily and Snape worked side by side, often changing the ingredients they put into their cauldron (four drops instead of two, seven stirs instead of 8)...the two were very curious and always wanted to get better.

"Are you going to Hogsmeade this weekend?" Lily asked, stirring in the herbs they needed. Snape was recording the results that occurred and shrugged.

"I suppose. Are you?" He asked, looking up from his notes. She nodded.

"Of course! It's the first trip of the term. Do you want to go together?" She asked, reaching for the vile of lake water they decided to use instead of regular water. He smiled.

"I would love to." He barely finished his sentence when they heard a loud _POP _come from across the room. They turned around and saw James Potter and Sirius Black's faces covered in soot.

"Mr. Potter..Mr. Black...how were you able to have something explode when there aren't any ingredients that would react against each other and combust! You two should really read the directions better next time," Slughorn said, shaking his head and making his way over to Lily and Snape. "Ah! You two! Fantastic job so far! Class, five minutes left!"

"Professor? What would happen if one drank this Love Potion?" James asked, leaning back in his chair and wiping his face off.

"Well Mr. Potter, the person would feel a strong attachment and draw to the person who gave it to them. They would also say irrational things and perform in ways that would be considered irrational, or also described as love." The girls in the room giggled and Snape rolled his eyes.

"Why do you ask, Potter? Have you lost your touch and need help getting girls in bed with you?" Snape snorted at him, and the Slytherins behind him nodded in agreement.

"Well at least he can get _someone_, Snivellus! Unlike you. No one would touch you with a ten foot pole you slimy git!" Sirius Black interjected.

"Why don't you shut up, Black? I'm sure _lots_ of girls would touch him. I would rather touch him than Potter over there!" Lily said, folding her arms across her chest. Snape blushed slightly.

"The four of you probably give each other some of the potion since no one else can stand you," Avery piped up from behind Lily and Snape and everyone giggled, knowing he was referencing the Marauders.

"Children! Enough, please!" Slughorn interjected. "Time is up!" He made his way around the classroom, stopping to smell and observe each potion. Several pairs got the potion very close, but Snape and Lily seemed to brew the perfect potion. "Excellent! 15 points to each Slytherin and Gryffindor for great knowledge and teamwork!" Slughorn exclaimed, clapping his hands. Lily and Snape grinned at each other. Snape quickly crossed out some of the directions and wrote in the ones that they had just done in the margin of his book.

"Nice job, Sev! You really have a knack for Potions," Lily said standing up. Snape shook his head, rising as well.

"Nah, I just have a beautiful and intelligent partner," he winked at her. She hit his arm.

"Shut up, Sev!" Lily laughed. "C'mon. Let's walk outside until lunch." The pair exited the dungeons and walked through the castle, opening the doors to sunny and cool weather.

"How are the Head Girl duties?" He asked as the pair strolled by the Quidditch pitch.

"Awful! Potter is just _so _annoying. Tonight McGonnagel has asked us to rearrange the trophy room instead of doing patrol so that's going to be rough. Normally I go one way and he goes the other, but tonight there is no escaping him." Snape was jealous of Potter being able to see her at night.

"Well you let me know if he does anything stupid. You know I'd love to pound him!" Snape said. She laughed and tucked her hair behind her ears.

"I'm not a damsel in distress, Sev! I can handle him myself, but thank you for the offer," she said, smiling at him. "How're things with you?"

He shrugged. "Bearable. The guys in my dorm keep talking about 'life after Hogwarts' and how they want to run off with the dark arts. I'm not sure if that's something I want to do." Lily frowned.

"Be careful, Sev. I don't want you to mix with the wrong people and get yourself killed! Let's get some lunch...I'm starving!" The pair headed back to the Great Hall and had caught the eyes of several of their classmates. Snape was also uneasy about Lily's warning. He had failed to mention to her that they asked him to attend a secret meeting.


	5. The Deal

**Still all ! Thank you for reading!  
**

**Chapter 5- The Deal**

That night Lily was dreading Head Girl duty. At precisely 8:30 she showed up in the Trophy Room. McGonagall gave her the instructions for properly cleaning everything (and no, they couldn't "just wave their wands" as that would only clear half of the rust). At 8:40, ten minutes late, James walked in.

"Thanks for showing up, Potter."

"Evans, Evans, Evans. Forgive me! I was helping a fourth year with her Astronomy homework," he said, grabbing a rag from the bucket.

"Astronomy homework? Is that why your zipper is down?" She smirked and sat on the ground, pulling out a Quidditch trophy to begin cleaning. James blushed and quickly fixed himself. He grabbed another trophy and sat next to her.

"How are classes going?"

"Fine."

They sat in silence for several minutes, the only sound coming from the trophies being put back in their original places.

"You know, Lily...I really think you would enjoy spending an evening with me. On a date," he said, scrubbing the 1837 House Cup, won by Hufflepuff that year. She rolled her eyes.

"Tell you what, Potter. If you get a 95% or higher on _all_ of your Pre-N.E.W.T. exams before Christmas, I'll go on a date with you," she smirked. She knew for a fact that James would literally have to ACE all five of his classes from now until the holidays to even be close to that. She also knew how much he enjoyed Quidditch and chasing after younger girls; he would never be able to pull that off.

"You've got a deal," he said, and stuck out his hand, grinning at her. She shook it and went back to cleaning.

They sat in silence again.

"Any idea what you may want to do after we graduate?" James asked, finishing the last of the trophies. She shrugged.

"Hopefully work in the Ministry. I'd love to be in a Charms department or something like that. Or teach at Hogwarts but I know I'm far too young. What about you?" She asked, actually interested in what he would say. She figured something about Quidditch.

"I want to be an Auror. My dad was one when he was younger and really wants me to be one too. I know it's hard work and everything, but I really want to make my dad proud," he said. He never really talked with anyone about what he wanted to do after school. It actually kind of scared him. "You'd be great in the Ministry. It's just kind of scary that we'll be out of school and on our own...especially during a weird and dark time," he said, shuddering slightly. He stood up and offered his hand to her. She took it and stood up.

"Thanks. You know, if you stopped acting like you were a second year, people might actually take you seriously," she said as they began to walk down the hall. She found it interesting how surprising his dreams and ambitions were. He laughed.

"You sound like my mum. Why do I want to do that? I have the rest of my life to act mature and like an adult. For now, I'm going to enjoy pranks and chasing after girls such as you. _Bubblypops_." They had arrived at the Fat Lady and she swung open. "Besides, I think you're the one who needs to have some fun in life, Lily." He smirked at her and walked off.

"What a prat," she mutterd and walked into her dormitory.

"Lily I am sooooo jealous you get to spend so much time with James Potter! He is just so cute!"

"Ugh, Sarah, don't encourage it. He's such an idiot. He had the audacity to tell me that I need to have some fun in life. What does that even _mean?"_ Lily rolled her eyes and sat on her bed.

"I think you should give him a chance! Who else would you go out with? You really need to find a boyfriend! We're 17!" Alice said, looking up from painting her toes.

"Maybe Severus," Molly giggled. "C'mon Lil. We saw you walking with him earlier across the grounds! He's nice and all but you're beautiful! You deserve a Gryffindor who is going to make you happy. You shouldn't have to worry who your boyfriend is hanging out with. Severus hangs out with all those shady Slyterthins."

"Oh please. He does that because there isn't anyone else in Slytherin to talk to. I really think he should have been in Gryffindor. Besides, Sev and I are just friends." She took her hair tie out of her hair and brushed her long red hair. "Molly, Alice you two are ones to talk! You're the ones with serious boyfriends!" She saw the two of them blush.

"Frank is just amazing. In soooo many ways," Alice giggled. Lily's jaw dropped.

"You mean you two have...?" Sarah asked. She was their fourth roommate and loved to gossip.

"Oh yeah! I mean we've been together for like four years! He is so good. And sweet." Alice seemed to be daydreaming.

"Where in the world do you two..?" Lily asked, very intrigued. She wasn't going to get her in trouble, she really just didn't know.

"The dungeons. The bathroom. Outside behind the Quidditch pitch." She giggled. "Molly is no saint either!" Molly turned as red as her hair.

"Arthur is a gentlemen, thank you very much. I was the one that wanted to do things!" Molly said. "It's fun and only hurts the first time." Lily couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Am I the only seventh year left that hasn't done that?!" She asked.

"Oh of course not! You know I'm sure there are some girls left." Alice giggled. Lily frowned.

"Well, I'm not just going to throw it away. I'm going to do it with someone special." She lay back on her pillow, imagining who she would do it with her first time.

"My vote is James Potter. And if you don't want him, please give him to me!" Sarah said. "I'm sure he's slept with _tons _of girls and knows exactly what he is doing!"

Lily sighed, exasperated by how many people told her she and James were perfect for each other. She closed her eyes and pulled her covers over her. She wondered how good James was...she knew he had been with lots of girls. She shuddered. Lily didn't ever want those hands on her. That led her mind to wondering if Sev had ever been with anyone. She drifted off to sleep, dreaming about what her first time would feel like.

~~~In the Slytherin dormitory~~~

"We saw you walking around with Evans earlier, Severus. You know you're not going to be able to hang out with her once we start going to meetings," Evan Rosier scoffed, scanning a Quidditch magazine.

"Why is that?"

"Because she's a _Mudblood_...you know we aren't supposed to associate with them, let alone be their best friends, despite how hot she may be."

"Yeah I wonder how big those tits really are. I'd love to squeeze them in my hand."

"I wonder if _all _of her hair is red?" The boys roared with laughter.

"Shut UP. Don't talk about her like that. You can't call her a...you know...then say how hot she is!" Snape closed his Potions book.

"Awww, does wittle Severus have a crushhhh?" Wilkes asked in a sing-song voice. Snape rolled his eyes.

"How old are we? Mind your own business," he growled, climbing into bed. The rest of the boys continued to talk about some of the Ravenclaw girls and Snape fell asleep, ignoring the worried feeling in his stomach.


	6. The Other Deal

**Still all the characters belong to J.K.R. Let me know what you think, thank you for reading.**

**Chapter 6: The Other Deal**

"Sev? Have you ever slept with someone?" Lily asked as the two of them walked to Charms together the next day. He dropped his book.

"What?! Lily what made you even think of asking me that question?!" He picked it up off the floor quickly, ignoring the third year girls giggling at him as he did so.

"The girls were talking about it last night. You don't have to tell me, I was just curious!" She said, smiling at him. They were quiet for a few seconds as they continued to walk.

"Well, I have."

"YOU HAVE!?" She said raising her voice.

"Shh! Lily! Please! Yes. It's only been two people!"

"TWO? Who!?"

"Both Muggles...the two summers you were gone...in between fourth and fifth and then this past summer. I was bored. Oh don't look at me like that, I don't ever talk to them! It was just a few times. What about you?"

She blushed and shook her head. "No one." He smiled slightly.

"You're too beautiful to settle for a dirt bag like Potter," he said as they entered the classroom. As Snape walked down the aisle to his seat he found himself lying on the floor, his books everywhere.

"Careful, Snivellus." Sirius was looking down at him laughing. Snape stood up and shoved him slightly.

"Pick on someone with your intelligence level, Black." Sirius jumped up, followed by Pettigrew.

"Don't you lay your Slytherin hands on me."

"That's funny, given your whole family except for your incompetent arse has been in Slytherin!"

"GENTLEMEN. ENOUGH." Professor Flitwick exclaimed. "Both of you, detention. Friday." Snape groaned and slammed his books onto the table.

The rest of Charms went by quickly and with no outbursts. Snape was not looking forward to his detention on Friday but he was looking forward to Hogsmeade with Lily. The two walked together to the Great Hall for lunch.

"So what's it like your first time? Does it hurt?" She asked, looking up at him. She was somewhat perturbed that even _Sev _had had TWICE the experience that she had.

"Lily! Why are you still on this? It's different for girls and guys. For me it felt great."

"I'm so jealous. I don't want to fling myself around like a hussy or anything, but I'm just so curious. I haven't done anything with a boy except make out."

"Lil...don't rush it. You need to relax. It's not a big deal," he said as the walked into lunch. He didn't want to hear about her going on a rendezvous with someone like Potter.

"Sev...if I haven't by the time I'm 18 will you do it with me?" She knew this was a ridiculous offer.

"What? Lily come ON! I just said to not rush it! Planning to do it with someone is not the point of it." He was shocked by this side of his friend. She was so sweet and kind...he didn't expect her to want to pursue something like this so actively.

"Sev I'm serious!" She whined. Snape studied her face, able to see that she felt left out from something that so many of her friends had done.

"Fine. But I don't think you're going to have a problem, Lily." He waved goodbye to her and headed to the Slytherin table. Now his mind raced of Lily...Lily in bed with him...Lily saying his name. This was quite possibly the worst decision he ever made.


	7. Truth or Dare

**Still don't own any of the characters! Thank you for reading!  
**(Obviously I know that Snape would probably NOT act like he does in this chapter but I don't care!)

**Chapter 7: Truth or Dare **

Saturday was Hogsmede day. Lily was busy getting ready in her room with her girlfriends.

"Ugh, Lil, I wish I had your chest. Your boobs are so big!" Alice said, pouting and pulling her sweater on. Lily giggled.

"No you don't, Alice! My hips are huge. I'd rather be a stick like you!" She pulled her jacket on over her head.

"All the boys look at you, Lily Evans! They call you a tease." Molly was the least confident in the group. She was shorter and a little rounder. She was beautiful, but paled in comparison to Lily. Lily hated being the center of attention and ignored the constant compliments from her friends. As she pulled on her jacket she made a mental note of asking Sev how his detention was.

The day was enjoyable and Lily had a good time with Sev and her friends. He even hung out with them and had them laughing. They were all in the Three Broomsticks: Frank, Alice, Molly, Arthur, Lily, Sev, Sarah, and a handful of other boys and girls. They were sipping Butterbeer which someone had apparently spiked (Lily didn't notice until it was too late). A few drinks deep and they were all giggling and having a good time.

"Let's play Truth or Dare!" Alice said, sitting in Frank's lap. They all groaned but agreed. "Lily, you go first. Truth or Dare."

Lily pondered for a second and considered James' words. _You need to have some fun, Lily._ "Dare!" She said, putting her drink down.

"Hmmm...I dare you to...kiss Severus!" She said. The table erupted in laughter and 'OHHHHHHs!' Lily blushed a color to match her hair and Snape did too.

"Do it, do it, do it!" The fellow girls chanted. Lily bit her lip and looked at him.

"You don't have to," he muttered. She looked at him, put her hands on his cheeks and pulled him to her, putting her lips on his. It didn't last long, but the few seconds their mouths were on top of each other Lily felt warm. She felt a jolt of electricity run through her and she enjoyed the kiss more than she should have. She pulled away from him, her face still red. She quickly looked down and everyone cheered and applauded her.

The rest of the trip provided nothing as interesting as the Truth or Dare game. As Lily and Snape walked back to Hogwarts they were quiet.

"I hope you haven't slept with anyone by the time you're 18," he finally said, smirking. "I enjoyed that kiss too much," he said. She blushed.

"Shush. Though I enjoyed it too."

"You want to kiss me again!?" He said, laughing down at her. She rolled her eyes.

"Shut up. I didn't want truth because I really don't want to reveal anything embarrassing about myself. That, and Potter had said something to me that made me feel spontaneous. Besides, I'm glad it was _you _and not Frank that I had to kiss," she laughed as they entered the castle. "Thanks for going with me, I had fun." She gave him a hug.

"Of course, Lil. And I'll leave you with a parting gift," he said. He bent down and ever so softly touched his lips to hers. "See ya later, Evans," he whispered and walked off. She stood in the same spot, touching her mouth. What the _hell_ was that, she thought. She enjoyed it. She wanted more.

"Dammit!" She exclaimed and a first year that was near her jumped from her voice. "Sorry," she muttered and hurried off to her dormitory.


	8. The Exam Scores

**I still own nothing! Thank you for reading, let me know what you think!**

**Chapter 8: The Exam Scores**

The rest of the term went by quickly. Nothing changed with Lily and Sev; there was no more physical interaction despite how much Lily wanted to explore more. It was the second to last day before the end of the term and Lily was sitting in the Gryffindor common room with Molly and Alice. A few students had already left early for the holidays but Lily and her friends were reading by the fire.

"Hey! Evans! I've got some good news for you!" She looked up from her book to see James Potter walking towards her waving a paper. "I got a 95% or higher on ALL of my exams. Looks like you owe me a date!"

Molly and Alice's jaws dropped. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Prove it, Potter." He gave a huge grin and handed her his piece of parchment.

**James Potter Pre-N.E.W.T. Examinations **

_Potions 95%  
Transfiguration 96%  
DADA 99%  
Charms 95%  
Ancient Runes 95%_

She frowned. "You must have bewitched the parchment or something. You've never performed so highly before." She looked up at him.

"Or...I really wanted to go on a date with you!" He grinned and took the paper from her hand. "We can go over the holiday. I'll owl you with a plan." He winked at her and walked off. Lily slammed her book closed.

"Lily, ohhh my God what WAS that?!" Alice asked, looking at her.

"I made a bet with Potter the night we did the Trophy Room. I said I'd go on a date with him if he got a 95% or higher on all of his pre-N.E.W.T. exams. And he did." She groaned. "What a stupid idea that was!"

Molly let out a small squeal. "But you're going to go on a date with _James Potter! _ You have to tell us all about it!"

"Yeah, yeah I will but calm down I'm not marrying the guy." Lily sighed. She was not looking forward to this.

Lily loved that Snape lived so close to her so she could have someone to spend time with over Christmas break. James had picked the 28th of December for the two of them to go on their date. She agreed, annoyed that this was actually going to happen. In the meantime, she and Snape were sitting in her room at home.

"So you're _really_ going to out with him then?" He crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair.

"Unfortunately. It's just dinner, so he can't do _too _much harm," she said, sighing.

"If he lays one hand on you I'm going to hex him so he won't be able to do anymore magic for a long time," Snape said. Lily laughed.

"Puh-lease, Sev. I'm not going to let him even HUG me!" She laughed. "I'm so glad I have you around to keep me sane!" She grinned at him.

"I've got a Christmas present for you!" He said, reaching into his pocket.

"What?! Oh Sev, you shouldn't have!" She exclaimed and reached under her bed and pulled out a package.

"Lily! You said we weren't doing gifts!"

"Well you broke that rule! You open yours first!" She sat eagerly on her bed. He opened the package and found a brand new Potions set.

"Lil...this is amazing!" He looked up at her and grinned. "Just in time for me to study for our N.E.W.T.s! I love it, thank you," he smiled at her. "Now, open yours!"

She opened the small box carefully and gasped. "Sev!" She took out a silver charm bracelet. On it were charms of potions beakers, wands, a flower, a quill and several others. "It's beautiful!" She put it on quickly. "Thank you so much." She jumped up and ran over to hug him. He smiled, hugging her back tightly.

"You're very welcome, Lil." He pulled away from her and smiled. She looked into his eyes and for the first time in her life, Lily did something daring without having to be asked. She kissed him. Take that, James Potter.


	9. The Big Move

***Still don't own any of these characters, they all belong to J.K.R.! Thank you for reading and favoriting the story, I appreciate it! Let me know what you think! After this chapter comes the big date...dun dun dun!***

**Chapter 9-The Big Move**

"Lil-what are you doing?" He muttered, pulling away from her.

"Ever since you kissed me that day...I've wanted more," she whispered. He looked in her eyes.

"This isn't because you feel like you're the only girl who hasn't-..."

"No! I just...I...I can't really describe it," she said. She walked away from him and sat on her bed. He stood up and followed her, sitting next to her. "Can you kiss me again?" She whispered again. His eyes swept over her face.

He tucked a hair behind her ear and put his hand on her cheek. He slowly moved his mouth to hers. She met his, opening her mouth and running her tongue on his lips. He opened his mouth, losing his mind over how good she tasted. He was lost in thought of kissing Lily when he heard her gasp. He pulled away from her quickly and saw his hand was on her chest. He took it away swiftly.

"I-I'm sorry," he muttered. She smiled.

"Put it back," she whispered, taking his hand and moving it to her chest. His eyes widened and he kissed her again, this time more passionately. He heard her moan softly, and knowing from experience this was a good thing. He slowly moved his hand to the bottom of her shirt, moving up to her chest. He ever so slightly removed the fabric barrier between her skin and his hand. He finally made contact, running his finger over her breast. She gasped again.

"Sev.." she moaned slightly. He swallowed hard. Hearing her say his name like that got him hard. She pulled away from him and pulled her shirt over her head and unhooked her bra. He desperately wanted to move his eyes down but he kept them locked on hers. Finally, she broke the stare and looked down, taking one of her breasts in her hand. He took this as an invitation and his eyes traveled down, taking in how beautiful she was.

"You're beautiful," he muttered. She smiled and reached for the button on his pants when there was a knock on the door.

"Lily? Are you in there? Dinner is ready!" Her mother called, trying to open the door. The two of them jumped.

"Uhhhh yeah mum! Sorry! Sev and I were just practicing a few spells!" She said, jumping up and grabbing her shirt, pulling it quickly over her head. She ran to the door and opened it up. "What's up?" Her mom looked from Lily to Snape and back.

"Dinner's ready. Severus, you're more than welcome to stay and eat with us."

"Thanks Mrs. Evans. I should be heading home, though. My mum asked for help with dinner!" He said, a pillow laying over his lap. This was a lie, but he wasn't about to tell her that. Mrs. Evans looked at them one more time before closing the door again and walking downstairs. Lily groaned.

"That could have been _awful._" She blushed and looked at him. "Sorry, I-I just.."

"Lil...it's okay! Time for some dinner," he said, standing up and walking past her, giving her a smile. She nodded and followed after him, not sure if she made a huge mistake with her actions.


	10. December 28th

**I still don't own any of these characters. Thanks for reading!**

**Chapter 10-December 28th**

December 28th arrived and Lily was miserably getting ready for her date with James. All she had thought about for the past few days, however, was her make out session with Sev. Neither of them acted like anything was different the few times they had hung out after it occurred. Neither one of them even mentioned what had happened either.

James had owled her the day before to tell her the plan. He would Floo over to her house and from there they would go to Diagon Alley for dinner at a burger restaurant. Lily paced in front of her closet, not wanting to wear something too revealing but not wanting to look like a prude, either. She finally decided on a black dress with sleeves that was classy yet mysterious. She put a few Bobby pins in her hair to hold it back and went downstairs to wait for James. At exactly 7:55, five minutes before he said he would be there, James Potter was standing in her fireplace.

"Hey Lily! You look great!" He said, grinning at her. Her mother and father wanted to meet James as well, as her mother was very excited to see who she was going on a date with. He approached them and stuck out his hand. "Hello, I'm James Potter. Nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Evans." He shook each of their hands. Lily's mom smiled.

"Hello, James. It's nice to meet you too. Lily tells us you all are going to get some dinner?"

"Yes ma'am. It's a new restaurant that just opened in Diagon Alley and it has the best burgers around! Or, that's what they say, at least." James had put a lot of effort into getting himself ready for tonight. He even brushed his hair, yet it still looked he had been flying for hours on his broom before coming to meet her.

"And you'll have her back by 11:30 at the latest?" Lily's dad said, examining the boy. James nodded quickly.

"Absolutely! My curfew is 11:15 so she will be back in plenty of time." He smiled at her parents then turned to her. "Ready, Lily?" She nodded, deciding she might as well attempt to have a good time. She gave her mom a hug and her dad a kiss on the cheek.

"Love you guys, see you later. Don't wait up for me!" She said, walking towards the fireplace. Her parents waved goodbye and the pair disappeared.

"Well, he sure seems nice," Mrs. Evans said, staring at the green flames that had just disappeared.

Mr. Evans frowned. "Yes, but you've heard some of the stories she's told Petunia. I don't want him getting the wrong idea about her."

Mrs. Evans laughed. "We may not know magic, my love, but we do know that Lily is a very smart witch. I'm more concerned for poor Mr. Potter than her!"


	11. The Big Date

**All of these characters still belong to J.K. Rowling. Thanks for reading, I'd love your thoughts!**

**Chapter 11-The Big Date **

Lily realized that James wasn't that bad. Or, he was at least trying very hard. He held the door open for her, pushed her chair in for her and let her order first. She decided on a regular cheeseburger without any toppings. He raised an eyebrow.

"Don't care too much for adventure, do you Lily? Didn't I tell you that you needed to have more fun?"

She shrugged. "No. Since my parents are Muggles I'm used to keeping things simple and easy. I'm also allergic to tomatoes and I don't like lettuce so the topping options are pretty slim." She smiled. "How's your holiday been?" She took a sip of her water. She decided that if she was going to endure the next few hours she would at least be civil.

"Pretty uneventful. I've hung out with Sirius and Remus quite a lot. My mum and dad left right after Christmas for a ski trip in France so I've been home alone. That's how it was pretty much my whole life, but the older I get the more I wished I had someone to do something with. I can only fly on broom myself for so long. What about you?" He looked into her eyes. She shrugged again.

"Not too bad. I do all sorts of Muggle things with my parents and sister. We went caroling and looked at Christmas lights...coming home for the holidays makes me appreciate how much we take for granted with our magic." She smiled.

"How old were you when you realized you were a witch?" He asked. "By the way, you have beautiful eyes." Normally he said something like that to a girl to flirt with them and get in their knickers, but this time he really _was _captivated by her green eyes.

Lily smiled and blushed slightly. She was used to compliments but this one seemed different. _Don't fall for it, Evans. _"Thanks. And I think around eight or nine...Severus was actually one of the people that helped me realize that I was a witch. I'm so glad he did, too. I thought I was just going crazy!" She laughed. "What about you?"

"Wow, you two have been friends that long, eh? And I always knew. I'm a pureblood and ever since I was a small child I was able to do things. I was flying by the time I was three."

"Yes, we've been friends for years. We're neighbors and he was my best friend when my sister wouldn't talk to me."

"Why didn't she talk to you?"

"She thought I was a freak. Because I could do magic and she couldn't. We didn't talk for a while. I think she was just jealous. Thank you," she smiled at the waitress who brought their plates to them. She took a bite of her burger. "You were right, this is delicious!"

"That's sad. I hope you two are friends now though," James said, taking a bite of his food. Lily nodded.

"We are! She has a serious boyfriend and loves that I'm able to help her do simple tasks and save her time." James nodded. "So, why are you such a rebel?" She was curious as to why he acted the way he did. He shrugged.

"Well, I'm an only child and my parents were never really around, like I said. I think I do it for attention. I know that's a pathetic excuse. Especially with the girls. Half of them I don't even like, I just like the attention they give me." He blushed. "I'm really not that bad of a guy," he said looking at her. She met his gaze.

"You don't have to be so vulgar and rude, you know. Playing pranks on people... hooking up with girls left and right. I've heard the way you talk about girls to Sirius and Peter. It's repulsive." James looked down.

"I know. But the other Marauders look up to me. I'm really not that bad. I'd love to have a girlfriend and just be serious with one person. You don't know how hard it is sometimes." She rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure your constant hookups would be heartbroken." She pushed her plate in front of her, having eaten the whole burger. James grinned.

"Finally! A girl I've taken on a date and she's eaten her whole meal...that wasn't a salad!" He laughed. "You know, you're pretty cool, Evans." She rolled her eyes again.

"You aren't as bad as I thought you were, Potter. But don't think I'm sold on you just yet!" He grinned again and handed the waitress a two galleons and five sickles. Her eyebrows raised slightly at him putting the money down, paying for them both.

"How would you feel about going flying with me one day before school starts again?" James stared at her as he asked the question.

Lily pondered for a second, knowing her friends would _kill _her if she didn't give James another try. "Sure. As long as you don't try any funny business!" She said, standing up. James beamed.

"I promise to be a respectful gentlemen," he said, standing up and bowing. She snorted. "C'mon, we have time to walk around."

The pair exited the restaurant and began to stroll around Diagon Alley. They had been walking for a few minutes (mind you, a few feet apart and James didn't dare put his hands near her) when it started to snow. Lily giggled and stuck her tongue out, snowflakes sticking to it.

"Oh bloody hell!" James cursed, the white snow sticking to his dark hair. He shook his head, trying to get them out. Lily shivered and James immediately took his jacket off and put it around her shoulders. She smiled.

"Thanks, Potter." The pair walked in silence for a bit and Lily shivered again.

"Maybe we should head back," he said and she nodded, visibly freezing. She cursed herself for not considering snow falling when planning her outfit. The third time she shivered, James quickly put his arm around her shoulder. She tensed for a second and he pulled away quickly. "Sorry," he muttered.

"That's ok, Potter. I don't mind. Just don't move your hand down," she warned and he smiled, putting his arm back around her shoulder. She warmed up slightly and cursed herself again. She actually didn't mind his hand on her shoulder.


End file.
